


Старая шкатулка

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [5]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Bijouterie, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Modeling, decorative arts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: семейные тайны Приддов
Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Челлендж 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Старая шкатулка

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/dcSTKdC.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Tg2VGww.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/JSOq39X.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Oax2THI.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/djMxt6v.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/EP3vsDy.jpg)

       


По клику на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723897)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713979)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724428)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729222)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724527)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725022)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730614)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728850)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725793)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724671)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730680)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730035)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706101)

  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/wWVXwFJ/5-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение"/></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`

**Author's Note:**

> По клику на изображение оно откроется в большем размере в этом же окне, для возврата к работе нажмите "назад".


End file.
